Adherence Unspoken
by Originals143
Summary: Two best friends, diverse situations. The care, the affection, the concern between them should never need to be expressed in actual words. Among the playful fights, the harmless chagrin and the deepest secrets shared, there is an unvoiced commitment. To stand by each other in times happy and dark.


**|: Adherence Unspoken :|**

..

 **A/N** : A big shoutout to **iAndromeda** for being the inspiration behind this one-shot. Also, very heavily influenced by _'Ye Jawaani Hai Deewani'_.

..

Darkness. Despair. Despondency.

She wondered how the weather outside perfectly synchronized with her current emotions – the dark melancholic clouds covering the radiance of the sun; mirroring the grief taking over her heart.

Taking a glance at him, she saw he was still surrounded by people, a grim, forlorn expression on his face. She noticed no one present there was happy – woebegone silence lingered in the place otherwise continually buzzing with activity.

Once he was done, he walked over to her. Eyes red with tears threatening to spill, she looked at him with a mixture of dejection and subtle anticipation. " _Yaar_ , don't go na!," Tarika spoke, her voice unnaturally wavy.

Known to her as his usual perky self, constantly annoying her with her pranks, it had literally broken her heart when the decision was taken. He wasn't, however, to be blamed. Given the terrible incident which turned their lives upside down in an instant, Tarika wished she had the same choice. To go far, far away from the city and the memories it had provided.

Vivek gave a feeble smile and looked away at a distance. "I can't stay, Tarika. Not after what the city has given me. This place has so many memories. Memories of her. Memories of _us_. In every corner. I want to go away. Away from this place, away from all those memories," he looked at her momentarily, and the tears which had accumulated gave way finally.

"If I stay, the memories will keep haunting me," his voice quavered as he spoke, and he didn't attempt to stop the tears.

The rain and thunder pounded the earth with a shattering sound as Tarika sobbed audibly, scrunching her eyes shut as she covered her tear-stained face.

 _He didn't have to mention Tasha. Not at that moment._

Cupping her face in his hands, he wiped her tears and gave a teary smile. "You'll have to live, Tarika. She's gone, forever! We have to accept it. And I know you'll be alright. You have to be, promise me," Vivek entreated in a sad, miserable tone and Tarika nodded, hugging her best friend tightly and let herself sob quietly over his shoulder, her breaths coming in convulsive gasps.

Patting her head softly, Vivek spoke as they separated, "You won't cry again, will you? You'll be happy, right?," the swollen hazel-colored eyes bore into hers and she responded with another question. "You'll be fine, right?," she asked.

"I'll call you once I get my transfer formalities completed," Vivek assured. "You better!," Tarika gave him a warm smile, sniffing as she wiped her face.

Amidst all the moment they had shared together, there was a connection. A promise to hold on to each other. A promise to have laughs together. A promise to be the strength in times of darkness.

* * *

"Ow!," she winced as a muscular hand snaked around her throat. Watching the waves crash against the shore, she nudged the person playfully in the ribs. "What are you doing?!," Shreya complained, giving a rueful chuckle as the hand went tighter, almost choking her.

"Still thinking about the stupid decision that you've made?," Vineet smirked at his friend, now placing his hand over her shoulder and she raised an eyebrow. "What stupid decision?," she wanted to know.

Scrutinizing was an excellent strength he possessed, and when it came to Shreya, he could never go wrong. He knew she was not at peace.

"Why are you marrying that git?," he made a face as he questioned. He had already raised the question ten times, still not fully able to believe the decision she had taken. "Ohh please Vineet! Siddharth is a nice guy. He's dad's friend's son and also a good friend of mine," Shreya supplied, getting somewhat uncomfortable with her own answer.

Ever since the alliance was fixed, she constantly felt a lack of confidence and surety in all her words and around her.

Vineet's laugh was incredulous and sarcastic. "Ohh really? I didn't know people marry each other just because they are good friends. In that case, marry me. I'm also a good friend," he joked and Shreya shook her head in exasperation. "Over my dead body," she narrowed her eyes, sticking out her tongue at him in response.

Watching her keenly for a few seconds, Vineet spoke in a rather serious tone. "I know where your happiness lies, Shreya. And I want to see you happy. Always!," he said, caressing her hair. She simply looked up at him and smiled, unable to speak a word.

She knew the truth. Both of them knew. It remained unspoken between them, just like so many other things.

"Daya sir will always be the best choice for you, Shreya. You would have been so much happier," he said, his tone considerably soft. It was enough to turn her features grim and dismal.

Post a silence of few seconds, she sighed deeply and asked, "Why do you think I won't be equally happy with Siddharth?"

The sun had set completely, darkness taking over and through the dim moonlight, Shreya could see the sharpness in Vineet's eyes. "Because you are the best. And you deserve only the best," he replied.

Shreya gave him a warm smile. "I already have the best. Best friends like you, Purvi. Work that I love doing…" she exhaled deeply and added in a low tone, "…best colleagues."

Vineet stared at her for a long time, studying her features thoroughly as he asked, "you still love Daya sir, don't you?"

He could see her shutting her eyes, taking a deep breath. "Can we not talk about this, please?," she pleaded in a somewhat annoyed tone. He nodded.

If anything, the whole incident had inflicted too much agony on her. He had recognized too well. Determined to soothe her pain, he knew he had to be there for her when she needed. And even at occasions when she didn't.

"Treat me to an ice-cream!," he said, playful dragging her by the arm and she obliged. "I'm coming, stop pulling my hand!," she complained, making a face and he twitched his nose at her in response as they walked along.

* * *

November.

The month Nikhil favoured the most. The soothing chill in the air, the festive vibes and the chrysanthemums.

 _Chrysanthemums_. He recalled how she adored the flower, anticipating its blooming for reasons known only to her. And then it struck how some emotions are as ephemeral as the blossoming and withering of the flowers, the arrival and retreat of the seasons, still leaving an impact strong as their unparalleled beauty.

He couldn't help a grin which curved his lips when he saw her admiring the flowers in her backyard. There was, however, a distant look on her face as though she was remembering something.

He walked over to her. Engrossed so deep in her thoughts, she failed to respond the first couple of times he addressed. A frown creasing his forehead, he put a gentle hand across her shoulder. "What's wrong, Kajal?," he asked.

When she looked, he saw a lone tear escaping from her eye and she sighed, nodding lightly. "It's been eighteen months today since I joined the CID," she started and Nikhil figured exactly where she was heading.

He, therefore, tightened his grip on her shoulder and gave a meek smile.

"They are still upset with me," Kajal exclaimed, her voice feeble and trembling. "I'm sure everything will be fine someday. How long can they be angry?," he spoke in the most convincing tone he could muster, not knowing what else to say.

Nikhil knew he was never the sharpest tool in the shed when it came to lending an assurance. But he could definitely try anyway, seeing how it made her feel better, albeit momentarily. That was what mattered to him – to tell her he was here with her, even if the world turned against her.

When she spoke again, she shuddered a bit and looked at him, her eyes red with forlorn tears. "You know what the most heart-breaking thing in life is? To look in your parents' eyes and see nothing but shame and disgrace for you!," said Kajal, sobbing violently as she let the tears drop down her eyes to the floor.

"Did you.. try talking to them?," Nikhil asked, as soft as he could.

She nodded through the tears. "Every day!," she answered. "Every day, dad tells me to quit CID and enrol for an MBA course. He says I have no secure future in CID. He wants me to join his business. Every day, we end up arguing and every day, he slams the phone on my face. It's just… just the same thing. Every fucking day!," she finished, covering her face in the fear of another breakdown.

Resting her head on his shoulder, Kajal sobered down mildly as Nikhil patted her head and wiped her face to look up at him. Somehow, Nikhil was the only person she could open her heart to. Over the months that they had worked together, she had shared musings with him so deep, which were not known to anyone else – even to Sachin for whom she garnered certain romantic feelings secretly. This too, was something only Nikhil was aware of, though the others had always been suspicious.

"This is not the end, Kajal. Parents can't stay angry on their kids for long. Keep doing your work, be true, be honest and listen to your own conscience. I'm sure there will be one day when no one will be prouder of your achievements than your parents," he spoke, taking a pause to cup her face in his hands before continuing, "I believe in you, Kajal. We all do and we have full faith in you. We know you're not wrong. I know you're not wrong. And I'll always believe."

Her lips curved into a faint smile and he ruffled her hair, grinning mischievously as a thought occurred to him. "Feeling better, now? Or should I call Sachin sir?," he teased, his eyes dancing menacingly and earned himself a smack on the arm. "Ohh shut up!," she retorted, though aware of the blush creeping on her cheeks.

Plucking a pink chrysanthemum flower, Nikhil playfully tucked it in her ponytail and she pushed him. "Go away! Idiot!," she laughed and they walked back inside her house.

* * *

"Would you stop pacing around the corridor, already? This is the 257th time you are walking back and forth and fiddling with your fingers!," Pankaj shook his head, flailing his hands in the air in sheer exasperation.

Her retort was quick and nervous. "I'm getting married! Do you understand what that bloody means?!," said Jaywanti, her voice on the verge of tears, as she strode in the balcony, her bridal _lehenga_ sweeping the floor, the bangles making a tinkling sound.

Although annoyed, Pankaj – much unlike his usual self – couldn't help grinning and shaking his head at his best friend's tactics and her increasing apprehension.

"Then _don't_ get married, _na_! Why do you want to destroy an innocent life for no reason?," he drawled, attempting to put a grimaced look when she landed a mighty punch on his lower back, causing him to howl in pain, considering the force of Jaywanti's blows.

A scowl pasted on her face, she growled at him, "Will you stop that nonsense? I'm already nervous here! I mean, I have known Sujay for so long, but I don't know why, I have those… those inexplicable jitters, this strange weird feeling," she spoke in heavy agitation, walking to and fro in long strides in the corridor and suddenly stopped to look at her best friend. "Am I doing the right thing? I mean, this marriage and all?," she asked and Pankaj gave her a warm smile.

"Are you mad? Knowing you, you'll just be fine. You're the best and the most rigid fighter I have known, and I'm sure you'll step forward in this new role with the same grace and that impregnable strength… and give a fight when the need arises. Beside-," he assured her, smirking mischievously as he ploughed on, "- if there's someone I need to be worried about, it's Sujay. Knowing he's about to marry _you_ , I really pity him. Hope you'll let him survive long enough to lead a happy married life. Poor guy!," he laughed mirthlessly, scurrying off as she screamed at him, "I'm going to fucking _kill_ you!"

.

"I now invite the best friend of the bride to come onstage and share a few words," said the host at the post wedding party.

Clearing his throat, Pankaj glanced at Jaywanti, who looked stunningly elegant with the glow of a newly married bride, staring affectionately at him. "To be honest, I had never thought Jaywanti would get married. And that too, a love marriage! She always came across as a person known only to break criminals' bones and kick their asses. And like everyone in our team, I too developed the same impression about her," he spoke, producing soft laughter among the crowd. The bride couldn't help snigger at the said remark.

"However, now that you are determined to ruin poor Sujay's life-," he grinned as he addressed Jaywanti, earning a glare from him and a spirited smile from the groom next to her. "- I must say, Jaywanti, that I started knowing your actual self as we worked together, as we became close friends, and then as I found myself discussing and sharing things apart from work with you."

He paused, looking at Jaywanti who had a smug smile pasted on her face.

"You know, Jaywanti, much unlike the hefty, rugged person the world identifies you for, deep inside, you have a soft and a beautiful heart. All I can say is, Jaywanti, you're going to be amazing in the new journey that you've commenced. You have got a wonderful partner, and together, you will make a beautiful and lovely couple. God bless you, forever and ever!," he finished, his voice cracking as he delivered the last few words, and amidst the tear that escaped her eye, Jaywanti gave a trembling smile.

As he saw her husband lending her a silent reassurance by holding her hand, Pankaj thought about the unique bond shared between two best friends.

In between the millions of secrets, the truckloads of emotions being exchanged, seeing his best friend become a bride, watching her in her happiest self with a caring partner by her side was a different feeling altogether. He finally let go of the tears held captive for so long as he walked down from the stage.

..

 **~~ The End ~~**


End file.
